guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shockwave
That is one silly progression table :p Skuld 05:35, 13 April 2006 (CDT) : Agree. Should be changed to 1x Damage, 2x Damage, 3x Damage, by someone less lazy than me. :The table is confusing me, does the damage from nearby and in the area add up on the adjacent foe? Or does this skill just have a lot more text than the effect deserves?-Only a Shadow ::Yes it does add up. The enemy that's adjacent to you when you use this gets hit 3 times. Ryard 13:53, 19 April 2006 (CDT) :::Man, I like crystal wave better than this. It is armor ignoring. I dunno. This skill is overused and not as effective as I would have hoped. Make it armor ignoring and then make it elite. ubernoober :IIRC, it doesn't "add up", it would show up as three separate damage number when getting hit from up close. That is, you'd receive the indicated damage once, twice or three times depending on where you are. This means protections/dmg reduction gets applied to each "wave" individually. --theeth 10:59, 23 April 2006 (CDT) ::Which is great for spiking through Protective Spirit. — 130.58 (talk) (11:26, 23 April 2006 (CDT)) :::Wow. Why hasn't anyone made a team for this yet? Ooh man, I want this skill. - Jack 19:07, 25 May 2006 (CDT) ::::They have. I've watched a team of 5 Elementalist/Assassins using Death's Charge, Aftershock, Crystal Wave, Shockwave, and Obsidian Flame. Single targets got hit by Obsidian Flame, grouped targets got wasted by the above. They also had at least one of each Ward in the group, and an E/Mo and a pair of Mo/Mes made up the remainder of the party. - Greven 19:20, 25 May 2006 (CDT) Tad overpowered really, no exhaustion =p Skuld 19:15, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :I agree - use it while you can. I expect this skill to be a prime target for getting nerfed at some stage when ArenaNet next re-balances the power of the new skills. --I am 161.88 19:30, 25 May 2006 (CDT) ::It's not overpowered. Think about it, think of, say, Flameburst.. Both require an ele to come in close to be able to obliterate people with that and that's the catch. The build of E/As doing that is mentioned in the manual if anyone bothered to read it. --Karlos 05:43, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :::The overpowered skill is clearly Death Charge (not Shockwave). Look at how common that one has become in GvG already. --Xeeron 06:52, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :::: Please explain how that is overpowered?! it has a 45 second recharge! Skuld 06:56, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Well lets not say overpowered, but it really creates a huge advantage (or reduces a disadvantage, whatever you prefer) of melee fighters. A good part of the "defenses" of any monk or caster in a guild match relies on being in the backline. That is, enemy melee fighters have to pass your own fighters leaving the healing range of their monks (and possibly go into the aggro range of your NPCs). Furthermore, good monks will back away from (kite) warriors, before they are even reached. However with Death Charge, warriors effectively get a spike skill: Have 3 W/A charge up on adrenalin, then hit Death charge on the same target and all use their adrenaline based attacks. Extremely hard to anticipate and to counter. And since warrior spike usually has a pretty long recharge (adrenalin build up phase), you should be able to use death charge on about 50% of your spikes. --Xeeron 07:15, 26 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::Ok let me clear up one more thing: I feel that the whole shadowstep ability is a overpowered, not Death Charge compared to other shadow step skills. --Xeeron 07:17, 26 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::: 3 W/A < 1 A/E :p Skuld 07:19, 26 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::::The whole idea of Assassins is that they are using a different kind of evasion, I'm pretty sure in chapter 3 or 4 we'll have a nature or binding ritual which punishes Shadow Stepping or prevents it all together. --Jamie 07:21, 26 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::::One word: Armor. --Xeeron 07:23, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::::Agree with Xeeron. Watching shockwave do 3 times 21 damage is extremely daunting for the risk you put in using it. And a squishy only needs to use the 9th skill slot (move) to avoid most of the damage combination built teams apply. Even Shock then Shockwave can miss MaxDam thanks to the inherent motion lag in online play. A good combination will need to apply bare minimum 10 damage packets to overcome prot spirit, but in that time, there should be at a single RoF coming off, meaning you'll at least 2 more packets, which usually buys enough time for another Divine Favour spam like prot spirit. After this Once-At-The-Start gambit has been fired and overcome, you will understand your opponent completely, and even 45 seconds later when they have the energy and skills back, they'll not surprise you with it again. Favourite use: Obliterating close knit Ranger Spikes and the much loved 4xR/N. Shockwave is one of those rare ones that make Arcane Mimicry look useful. It's a lot more fun than practical, it'd be a shame if they nerfed it, so I guess they probably will. ::::::::::I've had a lot of fun on my War/Ele with this elite - it's only ten energy and a good recharge for a lot of damage for a lot of people around you. Being that Sliver Armour and Armour of Earth are the only other energy-costing skills on my bar, it's quite useful for mob cleaning.--Dragonaxe 02:05, 23 June 2006 (CDT) The problem with Shockwave is that the only part that's really interesting is the adjacent damage and in that capacity Aftershock is simply better. Additionally, since both of those spells have the crazy long aftercast they have pretty much no synergy. So I basically only consider Shockwave when I've already got a good build out of my non-elites and don't need elite energy management. In other words, not often.--Mysterial 13:48, 25 July 2006 (CDT) I changed the table as I think this one is more useful. ::As stated before, my Warrior carries this and Armor of Earth. Thus my secondary provides me with a powerful defens and an offense for beating back enemies who surround me. But occasionally in areas demanding high amounts of protection, I'll use Obsidian Flesh instead. But this helped very well in Hell's Precipice, killing all those Titan respawns, especially when Bleeding don't work on em. Urock 17:22, 26 April 2007 (CDT) well,2 things,this page is talking bout shockwave not deaths charge O.o,and second umm armor of earth+stoneflesh aura makes u invincable basically,wouldnt really have a squishy ele for this skill since u alrdy got investment in earth magic and 7 slots of fun left,and if u ever consider arcane echoing this skill,it works extremly well,try the following-ele/mez tanker-stoneflesh,Armor of earth,arcane echo,shockwave,silver armor,stone striker,mantra of earth,optional,and then a ranger partner with qz=dualing of anything without enchant stripping or heavy degen,too bad they nerfed the deep,this used to be fun ><, and for those of u not convinced,see joffs the migitator,the boss has basically this same build,and he can wipe a party of 8 in like 10 secs June 15th Update Yesss I've been hoping for a long time they'd lower the recharge time. It finally has elite status O_o. -Wang 03:37, 16 June 2007 (CDT) : "This skill is effective against skills like Protective Spirit, because the damage won't trigger Protective Spirit." --- wth? ::I think someone was trying to say that, because it's really three seperate damage packets, it doesn't get cut as much by Prot. Spirit. But it's a bit of a silly note in the first place, wither or not it "triggers" Prot. Spirit all depends on the target's health, as well as a few other variables. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:19, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::: wow look how long it was up there :/ Lost-Blue 00:22, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Not enough people go through the skills and check the notes. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:31, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :::::well ijust sit here spamming random page and playing GW xD ... Q_Q i need a life Lost-Blue 00:32, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Buffed Shockwaveway anyone?--Cobalt | Talk 16:40, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Cry of Frustration, if timed correctly, destroys coordinated Shockwave spikes. ::Human AI cannot interrupt a 3/4 second cast spell.. — Warw/Wick 16:54, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::First of all....Human AI? I guess you don't know what AI stands for. Secondly, any mesmer that doesn't suck horribly can interrupt a 3/4 cast and depending on how far away you are, a ranger should be able to as well. :::But they can damn well predict when to cast CoF when 6-8 Eles jump towards a target. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:55, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::8 eles oO....no monks ftl--Cobalt | Talk 19:00, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Pfft, just go Glyph of Lesser Energy, Arcane Echo and four eles instead. J Striker 19:01, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Imo either 5 eles+3 monks or 5 eles+BiP+2 monks. Though i haven't been in HA for awhile so im sure the current meta is some lame rit healing stuff--Cobalt | Talk 19:02, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::All I'm saying is I saw the mesmer in the #1 Guild (uF?) on observer mode singlehandedly shut down an entire team (sup?) after she figured out what they were doing, using Cry of Frustration. It was an inspirational moment. Cunning > gimmick builds. All the elementalists could do was feebly fling around Obsidian Flames. April 17 update Kind of expected this coming. 1 second cast now. --Voidvector 23:13, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Right you are, sir! 23:19, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::Even though it probably deserved it, it's kinda stupid to have this be a 1 second cast and leave aftershock alone. I mean, the skills are the same, shock wave just does more damage. This one just confuses me. Even if it is just an update that is going to get reverted :\ --204.10.216.174 18:45, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :::Aftershock needs shorter cast time in order to be able to hit foes while they are knocked down. This has no such conditional requirement and is far more damaging, hence the minor nerf-- - (Talk/ ) 18:47, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::::This bypasses Spirit Bond, and AS does not. Thats why this is Elite and nerfed, and AS is not. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:03, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Correction on damage in Notes: it should read .....171 Earth Damage, instead of 171 damage. Correction on SB/PS I am removing the following note: + Using this skill at 14 Earth Magic will allow you to deal 171 Earth damage and still ignore the effects of Spirit Bond and most likely Protective Spirit. For one, the damage table is clearly indicated and explained above, and having it here is a redundancy. In addition, this skill does not bypass or otherwise ignore Spirit Bond or Protective Spirit. While it does "trigger" it multiple time because of multiple damage increments being applied, this is no different from other skills like Dual Shot, which doesn't have a similar note. Overall, this note is inaccurate, confusing, and redundant. If you have any questions as to how PS and SB affect this skill, see the following screenshot. image:ShockwavePSSB.jpg Warwulf 18:13, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :It's saying that it won't deal enough damage to trigger Spirit Bond at that level of Earth Magic, and each of the hits will still hurt them as normal --Gimmethegepgun 17:14, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ye, the note is talking about normal situations, with 600+ hp. SB won't proc since SW will hit for 57, and PS won't proc since it's slightly less than 10% hp. And even when a major is used, PS only has a small effect. And when you use a sup, you're dead meat anyways. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:25, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::: :::This is the effect of Shockwave at Earth Magic of 14 on a 600 monk enchanted with Spirit Bond, contradicting your claims. I stand by my assertion that the note be removed and will go ahead an do so. If you disagree, feel free to revert the article and throw up a dispute tag. :::* Shockwave can trigger Spirit Bond even at an Earth Magic of 14 in certain cases :::* Shockwave will trigger Protective Spirit if the damage dealt at any Earth Magic level if the damage is greater than 10% of the total health :::** The above is self-explanatory in the mechanics of Protective Spirit and its inclusion in this article is inconsistent with other Guild Wiki articles and does not benefit said article. :::* The note makes assumptions which are not entirely correct (not everyone runs around at all times with 600+ health, as the baseline is 480 hp) :::* The note lists specific damage and skill point values, a chart of which is already provided in the article :::* Instances of attacks dealing multiple hits, such as Hundred Blades does not list a similar note :::* The note is presently not entirely correct as written (see bullet #1) :::* The note is confusing as written :::* The language in the note, specifically "most likely" does not imply the item is definite or fully researched (which it is) :::** GuildWiki must deal with all eventualities, such as an Earth Magic of 21... while not "normal" per sem Guild Wiki must take all into account :::I believe that my above arguments present a strong case for the removal of the afforementioned note. Warwulf 18:13, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::::The picture there actually does support our point somewhat, however, since it seems that 1 of the 3 hit a 60 armor piece, and did not trigger SB, which is EXACTLY what that note is talking about --Gimmethegepgun 20:29, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::::It should be noted that that note counts for PvP, since in PvE (generalisation) every newb/blatant noob runs around with 400 hp (and the rest with 550+) and non-max armor found laying on the ground. If you're running <600 hp in PvP, you're doing it wrong. (AB is not counted as PvP in my books. You mainly fight NPCs and some dimwitted people) --- -- (s)talkpage 21:04, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::It should also be noted that Shockwave is very popular in RA, where plenty of idiots run around with 480 HP. 21:46, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Beep beep beep WTF BOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! 23:49, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for that insightful comment. --Macros 00:12, 15 January 2009 (UTC) np 22:39, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :ventrilo harassment?